


Recharge me

by Jerlyn986



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerlyn986/pseuds/Jerlyn986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a brat is easy but for Noiz who just got back his senses,will it be easy or will it be tortuous?With Aoba now,his life is bond to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge me

Moving to Germany and learning a new language is considered a mission impossible for Aoba but he soon showed Noiz the opposite,talking to him in German unconsciously during dinner actually made Noiz so happy that he literally pounced on Aoba,praising him for his achievements.At first,even Noiz was afraid that he did the wrong step of bringing Aoba into a unknown country where he would be so busy to even care about his lover but knowing how hard Aoba tried to learn and not depend  on him,Noiz knew that they would make it through.With Aoba with him,going home is way more interesting than before in the past 3 months before he went to find Aoba.Before,he would announce his arrival at home to no one as he was living alone,not wanting to stay with his parents even though they insisted.Thankfully,he was still able to reject them despite Theo's puppy eyes and cute begging.But now,he could look forward to going home with his lover waiting at home for him.

'I'm home....'Noiz mumbles as he kicks his work shoes off before he stepped into the house.From the kitchen,a loud sound of plates dropping to the floor could be heard,followed by a curse before Aoba came out of the kitchen,a forced smile on his face as he came towards Noiz,his hand outstretched.

'How are you today?Here,pass me your-Woah!'Aoba greeted Noiz as requests for Noiz's workbag but Noiz interrupts his sentence,hugging Aoba instead.Letting out a shocked gasp,Aoba almost fell backwards but thankfully to Noiz,he balanced himself.

'Please recharge me,Aoba.I am so tired today.'Noiz mumbles,closing his eyes as he fell into Aoba'a embrace and Aoba smiles tiredly,the mess at the kitchen long forgotten as he pets Noiz's head.

'Welcome home,Noiz.I missed you.'Aoba says,hugging Noiz tighter and Noiz smirked,looking up at his blue haired lover before he replied.

'I'm home.'He says.He was thankful for Aoba,for all he done and all he said.Aoba was the one who saved him out of his misery,the unable to feel anything world but with Aoba,he became free,able to feel and love the people around him.But for now,he will just have to focus on Aoba,to give him happiness and love.


End file.
